


Not Cute

by hoboshorts



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Genderplay, M/M, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoboshorts/pseuds/hoboshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo's the rowdy boyish type and Nitori is the quiet effeminate type. But when they put on maid outfits for the annual Samezuka culture festival, their roles may be reversed!</p>
<p>(TLDR: There needs to be more MomoTori fanfic in the Free! tag and I listened to the drama CDs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the senpai and kouhai stuff because it makes more sense than 'upperclassman' and 'lowerclassman' or whatever I'd translate it into. The -chans and -samas and all that are staying too.
> 
> Also I play with Momo's name a little-- for those few of you who don't know, Momotarou basically translates to 'peach boy' and momo on its own means 'peach'. Just to clarify ahead of time.
> 
> If you haven't listened to the drama track related to this you should! :D ( https://soundcloud.com/dannielle-rheine-cabatit/free-iwatobi-swim-club-drama-4 )

“What the hell is THISSSSSS?!”

That tearful voice was all too familiar to Nitori, Momo’s voice carrying throughout the halls. The Samezuka Academy culture festival had come around again. As was tradition, the swimming club was holding their maid café in classroom 4-A. They’d gotten the tables all set up earlier in the day and the coffee and tea ready to be served, along with some pastries they’d bought. A couple of the boys, including Nitori himself, made a few of the delicacies that would be offered.

And as was also tradition, the first and second years had to dress up in the maid uniforms. Nitori still had his outfit from last year and was dutifully brushing the wrinkles out of his frilly apron, bearing it better than the year prior.

Momo, naturally, was having a harder time of it. The curtain which made the boys’ impromptu changing area at the back of the classroom swished open and Momo stood there, shaking like he was about to blow up like a volcano. He was dressed up in all the frills and lace like Nitori, but had a pair of stockings with bows at the top as well. His longer hair was pinned back with another bow and tears were forming in his golden eyes, snot running from his nose.

“WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A GIRL?!!” he cried out loud. “I want to wear the butler outfit—“

“Shut up, Momo. You’re too loud.” Complained Rin, who was looking very smug in his less embarrassing attire. He had a vest that was cut to his body. Sousuke was beside him in a top and tails outfit, pulling on his white gloves. “We all had to go through it, you know. It’s a time honored tradition.”

“I bet you didn’t say that last year when you had to wear girl’s clothing, Rin-senpai…” Momo stated ruefully under his breath, “At least you look girly and have a girly name…” The red-head immediately regretted it when Rin pulled his arm around his throat and ground his knuckles into Momo’s head.

Nitori waved his hands, trying to distract Rin from killing their kouhai. “Let’s just try to get along, alright? We have to stay strong, right? Doing the maid café proves that the swimming club will do whatever it takes to win!”

Momo looked up from where Rin still had him in a chokehold. He hadn’t noticed Nitori-senpai up until that point. But now that he did—he couldn’t stop staring. Nitori was dressed up just like he was, but the way the skirt bounced playfully around his smaller hips and his delicate frame made it almost seem like he really was a girl. Momo’s heart skipped about and he squirmed free of Rin’s hold so he could get up close to Nitori and look him over thoroughly.

“Momo—wh—what are you staring at… you’re freaking me out…” Nitori said, feeling a bit exposed.

“…Ni-nitori-senpai… is /cute/…” Momo said and fell to the floor, hugging around Nitori’s knees. “Nitori-senpai! Show me how to be cute! Please!”

“M-momo!!” Nitori yipped, flailing a little and trying to get his senpais to help wrench the first-year off of him. Momo’s cheek was rubbing against his knee distractingly and it was making Nitori feel strangely. “H-help! Rin-senpai, Sousuke-kun!”

“Haa, I’m thirsty. Let’s get a cola before we open up, eh?” Rin said, already several feet away from the duo.

“Sounds good.” Sousuke agreed, hands in his pockets.

Nitori’s face fell at that, Momo still clinging to him and purring about how cute Nitori was and how he looked just like a girl. “What—don’t leave me with this weirdo! Senpais!!”

“Weirdoooo?!” Momo cried. “You mean I’m not cute at all? That’s so mean, Ai-cha~n!”

“Don’t call me that!!! Save me Rin-senpai!”

=-=-=

Momo wore a bright red handprint for the rest of the festival. He sniffled constantly but did his part to help run the café until the end of the day.

The first and second years also had to clean up everything and Momo and Nitori had lost at rock paper scissors, meaning they were the ones who ended up having to do it all. They were still dressed in their maid costumes, sweeping and putting away all the silverware and tea cups.

“You didn’t have to hit me that hard Nitori-senpai…” Momo blubbered.

“You needed to come to your senses.” Nitori said firmly, but he felt badly all the same. Momo was just… enthusiastic. He didn’t know when to quit. It was a good thing for swimming and a bad thing for everything else in life. Nitori worried about his kouhai sometimes, but there was little he could do. Momo was how he was.

“It’s not my fault you look so cute…” Momo complained, making Nitori blush and grumble again about Momo being a pervert. The red-head smiled brightly, pressing onward. “I really mean it. Your skin is so fair and you’re so delicate looking… that maid costume suits you perfectly~!”

Nitori sighed long and low, catching his reflection in the windows of the classroom. A silver-haired girl looked back at him, all thin and breakable. Nitori looked away sullenly.

“Of course it does. I am the smallest on the team.” He mumbled. “And I don’t have much muscle. It’s a wonder I can even keep up…”

Momo froze, listening to the words. “Nitori-senpai—I’m sor—“

“Don’t, Mikoshiba.” Nitori said, voice firm. “Just don’t.”

Momo shut his mouth for once and continued cleaning. All the while, he thought about it.

‘Nitori-senpai… he works so hard for all our sakes. He deserves to be taken care of too. I shouldn’t have said those weird things to him. I… like him.’ Momo thought to himself. He wondered how he could make it up to senpai, how he could make Nitori feel better. More in charge.

The idea struck him when they’d finished cleaning and were back in their usual uniforms. Momo looked around, Nitori was finishing packing up what desserts were left. Quickly, he snuck the package under his sweater and zipped it up, slouching so the bulge wouldn’t be so apparent.

They left soon after. They didn’t talk, even when they got to the dorm. They turned the lights out and went to sleep in silence.

=-=-=

The next day, Nitori saw very little of Momo. The red-head had gotten up earlier than him (for once) and was already out of the dorm. Momo didn’t come to swim practice that afternoon and it worried Nitori.

“Maybe what I said upset him…” Nitori thought aloud, stomach churning a little. “He’s the type of guy to take something like that to heart…”

Nitori excused himself from practice early, telling Rin he had a cramp in his leg that needed taking care of. He hurried back to the dorms, still smelling slightly of chlorine despite his shower. “Momo—Momo, are you here—“

When Nitori flipped on the light to their room, he was shocked by the sight in front of him. Momo was there, on his knees waiting. And even more surprising, he was dressed in the maid outfit from the day before, with his lips all shiny with pink gloss and blush brushed over his cheeks.

He looked up shyly at Nitori and his voice was soft when he spoke—

“Welcome home, master.” Momo greeted, bowing his head low to Nitori, tanned neck exposed.

Nitori’s heart thumped loudly in his chest for a moment before he spoke—

“You still look like a boy.” He pointed out with a frown.

“Ehhh!?” Momo complained, breaking character. “Senpai, you’re cruel! And after I went through all this effort to get your forgiveness! I even wore girl’s underwear! Did you know how embarrassing it was, asking Gou for advice? She slapped my other cheek! See? It left a mark! I worked so hard and I even shaved every part so that it would be authentic—“

Nitori’s face was crimson as he swooped down to Momo’s level and pressed both hands over his mouth to stop him from yelling out all those embarrassing things. Momo’s voice was muffled and he scowled at Nitori a little when the older boy began to laugh a little at his kouhai’s antics.

“Momo… it’s okay.” Nitori said, shaking his head. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings, yesterday. It’s okay.” He repeated.

Momo’s eyes went large and wide—and then they teared up, a muffled ‘senpai’ crossing his lips. Nitori let the younger boy embrace him then, stroking Momo’s hair and shushing him when he apologized profusely again.

All that lace and warmth brushing against Nitori’s body made his heart jump again. Momo’s constant rubbing against him was doing unspeakable things to Nitori and any minute now the first year would feel it—

“…Momo.” Nitori said, touching his kouhai’s chin and lifting it slightly. Momo blinked at Nitori innocently.

“Senpai… you… you have a scary look in your eyes…” he commented, but didn’t move away.

“I was wondering… if you really wanted to make me feel better about how I look… make me feel more like a man… if you’d do something for me. You will, won’t you, Momo? Please?” Nitori urged and Momo was felled instantly by the earnest look in Nitori’s eyes.

“So… cute…” Momo said, entranced. “Yes, senpai, anything!”

=-=-=

“Waah-!” Momo cried out. He was flat on his back on Nitori’s bunk, having been tossed there by his senpai. He bit at his knuckles, trying to keep from making a sound as Nitori kissed his way up between his spread thighs.

He wanted to make it up to his senpai but this was too much! However—it felt really good also, Momo’s body burning up. He was getting hard as Nitori sat up again, getting his hand under Momo’s skirt and playfully snapping at his garters.

“You look so cute, Momo-chan.” Nitori growled softly, making Momo shiver all over. Nitori seemed different like this, with his shirt off and his eyes all fierce. There was no mistaking him for a girl now.

“Nitori-senpai—“ Momo wibbled, not sure whether to be scared or not. His dick was tenting up the front of his skirt, letting its opinion be known clearly on the matter.

“Call me Ai, Momo-chan.” Nitori urged, undoing the big ribbon that made up Momo’s top. He plucked the buttons free, exposing Momo’s chest through the gap. “Mmn, look… your nipples are all hard for me aleady… you want it that bad, don’t you?”

“Th-that’s—“ Momo’s denial was cut off as Nitori’s fingers plucked at his nipples, rubbing them raw and making them tighten even more. “Aah—“

Momo’s hips thrust aimlessly into the air as Nitori’s mouth suckled at him. The older boy didn’t stop until Momo’s nipples were straight up and glistening, red from all the attention paid to them. Momo panted, twisting his torso, trying to get Nitori to touch them more as the older boy backed away to admire his work.

“Look at you, pushing out your pretty tits like that… you’re such a naughty girl, Momo-chan…” Nitori said. He was blushing too, but he felt so powerful, making boyish Momo squirm for him in that pretty outfit. He couldn’t stop himself. “Pull your skirt up… show your master how wet you are.”

“Ai…” Momo whimpered, looking for a moment like he might ask Nitori to stop. But then his hands shakily went to bunch up in the skirt, slowly pulling it upward and exposing himself.

Momo’s thighs were just as tan as the rest of him and smooth all over as he’d promised earlier. He also was wearing actual panties—the silky red material barely holding back his hard cock. The lump in his panties twitched under Nitori’s gaze—spilling out another wad of precum, dampening the fabric further.

“Wow… you’re already so wet you’re soaking through your panties…” Nitori said, making Momo blush and shake his head in denial. “Don’t lie to me… see, it’s already this wet…”

Nitori squeezed Momo’s cock through the silk, making the boy cry out until he realized he needed to keep his voice down. It was early in the evening, but who knew when the other boys would be back in their dorms? Nitori continued to stroke until his fingers were wet with the juices being squeezed through the fabric. He brought them to Momo’s lips, red with gloss and wet with saliva from Nitori’s firm kisses from earlier.

“See? Taste.” Nitori commanded, though he didn’t really need to. Momo was sucking his fingers into his mouth urgently, muffling his eager noises.

“Ai-sama… please…” Momo begged, looking up at Nitori through damp eyelashes. “M-…M-momo-chan needs to come… please… M-momo’s so wet…”

Nitori’s eyes widened. Momo wasn’t playing around. He was seriously at his limit. Nitori’s hands were on him instantly, tearing the silk away from his hips and making Momo cry out as his cock bounced free.

“Momo—what a good girl you are for me…” Nitori sucked at a thigh, making a mark there. Momo shuddered, hand creeping to touch himself. Nitori saw this and laughed a little, Momo stopping in shame.

“You’re such a slutty little Momo-chan…” Nitori’s arms were stronger than they seemed and Momo found himself being flipped over, skirt sliding up and exposing his butt to his senpai. He immediately tried to pull it down, but Nitori didn’t let him, grabbing Momo’s hips and pulling them back and up nice and high.

“You’re just like a peach here…” Nitori purred, spreading that smooth split of Momo’s asscheeks. Momo really did shave everywhere and his hole was pink and clean. “All sweet and ripe. I just want to eat you up…”

“A-Ai--!” Momo cried out in shock as Nitori buried his face into his kouhai’s ass. Nitori’s tongue lapped rapidly and wetly at Momo’s exposed hole, all the way down to his balls and back up again. Momo’s ass was dripping with saliva by the time Nitori finally pushed a bit harder with the point of his tongue against Momo’s hole. It slipped in so easily and Momo gasped into the pillow before clenching the fabric in his teeth and worrying at it to keep from crying out.

Momo’s hips naturally rocked back against Nitori’s face, fucking himself on his senpai’s tongue. He balanced precariously on a shoulder and one hand, reaching back between his legs. He stroked at himself, cock so hard and thick and sensitive. Nitori’s tongue plunged deep and he hummed and that was it for Momo—the red-head’s body stiffening up as he shot his load up into the lacy skirt bunched up around his waist.

Momo dropped to the mattress in exhaustion as Nitori pulled away to help himself to a glass of water from their small bathroom, gargling and spitting it out. He’d gotten up the energy to reach back and pull down his skirt over his exposed ass when Nitori’s hand grasped his wrist tight, stopping him.

“Oh Momo—did you think that was it?” he asked, smirking a little. Nitori’s fly was open now and Momo could see his cock, hard and pointed up to his navel. It was /huge/ and Momo’s ass clenched tight.

He was never going to call senpai girly again.

=-=-=

“Ah… ahhhhn…!” Momo moaned loudly, using his hips to push back against Nitori’s thrusts. He waggled them back and forth, begging with his body for more.

At first, he’d thought it impossible for them to fit together. But with patience and a lot of lubricant, anything was possible, apparently.

And now that he had Nitori’s thick cock in his ass, he wondered how he’d ever lived without this feeling. The slighter boy had his hands wrapped firmly around Momo’s waist, pulling him back into his strong motions and making the bunk shake with their enthusiastic coupling. Nitori’s dick was thick and constantly rubbed that sweet spot inside of Momo.

The pillowcase was wet with drool as Momo sucked and bit at it to try and keep quiet. All the while Nitori was whispering to him about how slutty he was, asking him how much he liked Nitori’s cock and whether he wanted Nitori to come inside of his slutty ass or if he wanted Nitori to jerk off onto his back.

“I-inside. Inside of me…” Momo begged, clutching at the sheets with both hands. “Ai… please…”

“Mmn, Momo-chan… you’re so tight…” Nitori moaned, burrowing his face into Momo’s neck. “How can I resist?”

Nitori’s hips snapped hard, four times total. His hand worked over Momo’s cock firmly and Momo spilled easily over Nitori’s fingers. As he sucked his own juices off Nitori’s hand, the other boy shuddered to a halt inside of Momo’s clenching ass. Momo could feel Nitori’s balls jerking against his smooth skin as they shot their load inside of him, one and another and another until he felt like he was dripping with Nitori’s come.

Nitori finally pulled out and Momo whimpered in embarrassment as his loosened hole dripped lube and come down his thighs. It felt shameful and exciting all at once, but he was glad when Nitori returned with a damp cloth and began to clean him up.

“M-Momo—are you okay?” Nitori asked, sounding more like himself again instead of the crazy sex demon he’d been just moments ago. “I think I overdid it…”

Momo wiped his mouth on his arm, taking a breath and shaking his head a little. “No… Momo-chan felt good, Ai-sama…” he said demurely.

Nitori blushed. “Ehn—you can stop with that… all that ‘Momo-chan’ and ‘Ai-sama’ stuff…” he said, embarrassed.

“Eh? But it was turning you on.” Momo said, flipping onto his back and grinning shamelessly up at his senpai. “Right? Master?”

“Momo!” Nitori complained, face going redder. “Y-you say that but you’re the one who tried to apologize by dressing up like a maid!”

“Ehhh~? You mean you didn’t want to eat me like a peach before this?” Momo asked, all innocence. Nitori burrowed his face into his hands, ears burning red.

“Momo, please--!” he begged with tears in his eyes, pouting his lower lip at his kouhai. He looked so soft around the edges again, like he had the other day when Momo first saw him in the maid outfit.

Momo grinned, so tired and worn out and happy. He pulled Nitori down against him, kissing his senpai’s full, pretty lips.

“Ai-chan… you’re really cute, you know…” he purred.

Momo earned another smack on the cheek for that. But this one was a lot lower and he didn’t mind it as much.

=-=-=

“Hm… that’s weird.” Rin commented. “We’re missing one of the maid outfits.”

“Wasn’t that the one Mikoshiba was wearing?” Sousuke asked, glancing at the name on the hanger.

“Man, there’s something wrong with that guy. I heard such weird noises coming from his and Nitori’s room the other night and—“ Rin paused and looked at Sousuke. Who looked back with an equally disturbed expression.

“….let’s not think about this anymore.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
